Letters To Fred
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: After Harry kills Voldemort, the Weasley's go back to trying to live their lives without Fred. They each decided to write him a short letter .


Letters to Fred

A/N: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summery: After Harry kills Voldemort, the Weasley's go back to trying to live their lives without Fred. They each decided to write him a short letter.

Song: "When I See You Again" by Emerson Drive

I still talk to you

Whenever I'm alone

I hear you in my prayers

Feel you in the wind that blows.

I wonder how you are

What you're doing way up there

Are you laughing or are you crying

Cause you miss us all down here.

Only god knows when

You'll smile and take my hand

When I see you again

When I see you again.

I wish I had the chance

To hold you one last time

It hurts me to know you never got to say goodbye.

You're never really gone

Your memory remains

I miss you more then words could ever help me to explain.

Only god knows when

This road I'm on will end

When I see you again.

I'll see you when the set runs out

When the song is over and the curtain falls down

I'll see you on the other side.

You can show me what it's like.

Only god knows when

You'll smile and take my hand

I'll say how you been

When I see you again

I'll see you again.

Dear Freddie,

I miss you so much, why did you have to die. Why couldn't it have been me? But then I guess that you would be feeling the same way that I am now. I wish that you were still down here with me; life is no longer fun without you in it. I can't believe that your gone, your not suppose to die while still only in your 20s. You and I are supposed to die when we are really, really old, not now. The family is sad, no one seems to smile much anymore lest of all me. Ron finally got up the courage and told Hermione how he really feels about her and can you believe it she feels the same way for him. I can't believe that our little brother was in love this whole time with Hermione Granger. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together also like we both knew that they would. It's good for them to have someone that they can lean on.

Well I better go. Love you Fred and miss you more then I can express,  
>Georgie<p>

Dear Fred,

I miss you brother. I can't believe that you've gone and left us. George isn't the same anymore, he rarely smiles. The house seems so empty now that you are gone and not up in your room with George making something new for the joke shop. We closed down the joke shop for awhile so that we could all have time to grieve, George had thoughts of closing it but we all convinced him not to, because you both put so much into it and this way he will always have a piece of you. I've finally told Hermione how I feel about her and by some miracle she feels the same for me. Can you believe it? Harry and Ginny have also gotten back together. Are you watching over all of us way up there? Are you running a joke shop up there as well? How is heaven? God I wish that you were here I miss you so much big brother I just wish that the spell hit someone or something else and not you.

I better go I can hear Hermione calling for me. Love and miss you,  
>Ron.<p>

Dear Fred,

Oh my baby boy how I miss you more everyday. I still can't believe that you are gone, there are days that I half expect you and George to apparate right in front of me but I know that won't happen anymore. We were and still are worried about George, he took it the hardest. For days he wouldn't come out of your old room and he barely ate anything, we didn't know what to do. But about two weeks after you left us, he emerged for the room and said that you wouldn't have wanted him to stop living because you were dead. He's started back up the joke shop but there are days where his heart just isn't in it. I know that in time he will get ok but it will be awhile. I can't say better because none of us will be better. The only way that any of us will be better is if the imposable were to happen which, would is you being alive and with us again. Well I better go my boy, your father will be home soon and I only have half of tea ready and I know that he will be hungry

Love you now and forever more,  
>Mum<p>

Dear Fred,

Son, they say that time heals all wounds but I don't know if that is even true. I'm sitting here in my office at the Ministry and trying to figure out where time goes. One minute you're a boy and you and George are doing something funny/cruel to Ron and the next we are burring you and having to say goodbye. No parent is supposed to outlive their children but it happens more times then it should here and in the muggle world. So many lives were changed that day and the only thing to be glad about was that Harry was able to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named and that we can now live in peace. My only hope for you my son is that you are not getting in to too much trouble. I hope that you have been able to meet up with Lupin and all the others that lost their lives and that they are doing well. I must go now son or your mum will wonder what happen to me.

All my love son,  
>Dad <p>

Hi Fred,

I want to start off with first saying that I am truly and deeply sorry that I left the family in the way that I did when He Who Must Not Be Named came back into real form. I didn't want to believe it and I let my better judgment get in the way believing in what Fudge had to say about him not being back. I'm also sorry about all the times that I was rude to you when we were growing up. I know that it doesn't do good now to say all this but I feel that I have to. I wish that I was able to tell you how much I loved you, that I was glad that we were related and that you were a great Quidditch player. I have a feeling that if you didn't open the joke shop with George that you both could have go on to play Quidditch professionally. There is so much else that I wish I could say to your face but I know that can never been. So I will end my letter to you here but just know that I might write to you again.

Your brother,  
>Percy<p>

Hiya Fred,  
>I miss you and I will always miss you. There is so much that you are going to miss now and I only wish that you were going to be here to see how the wizarding world is going to change. I want to thank you for being the bestest big brother that a girl could ask for. I also thank you for the stuff that you taught me, while you were still alive. I hope that you will accept Harry and I getting back together, I never stopped loving him which I'm sure that you figured out and I thank you for not saying anything. I know that all the teasing over the years was all in good nature and that the times that you told on me was for my own good.<p>

Love and miss you big brother,  
>Ginny <p>

Once each family member was done writing their letters, they rolled them up and put them in a vial and put a stopper in the top. They then did a very muggle thing that Hermione told them that muggles sometimes do, they tied a balloon around the top of the vial tightly and then each member walked out of the Burrow and once they were all gather together they released the vials into the air and watched as the wind took them farther and farther away from them. They at first thought that it was a silly idea that muggles did this sort of thing, that it wouldn't do anything and Fred wouldn't be able to read them, but they felt a little better watching their words, tears and love float away on the wind. They weren't about to admit it to anyone but there was a part of them that hopped that Fred would somehow see their words to him and feel their love for him.

A/N: It's not very long I know but I wanted to write this. For those of you wondering why there isn't a letter Bill and Charlie, it's because the family doesn't know what those two are doing to relieve some of the hurt over Fred's death. I hope that you all liked this. Its not beta'd because I wanted to get this up now so any mistakes, I'm sorry.


End file.
